1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall mounted device receiving a tube of toothpaste and dispensing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothpaste dispensing devices are known to be in the prior art, said devices comprising wall mounted housings to receive toothpaste tubes therein and other of said devices are hand-held in dispensing toothpaste.
Devices known in the prior art are complex in structure, the complexity of which appears to be a factor in view of the absence of such devices from popular use.